Les soirées de l'Akatsuki
by XmeloDIE
Summary: Drabbles sur l'akatsuki. C'est juste des petites histoire drôle, pour le moins OCC possible malgrés les scènes ridicules dans lesquels je les mets. Chap'7 : Hidan se retrouve dans une drôle de situation. Venez lire, c'est sympa.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Deviner. Moi bien sûr ! 

Genre : Le moins OCC possible à part sous l'effet des drogues bien sur.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, dommage j'aurais pu faire de grandes choses ! 

Résumer : Quand les membres de l'akatsuki découvrent les drogues ! 

Note : **personnage noir de Zetsu**_et personne blanche de Zetsu._

--

00

--

Touts les membres de l'organisation criminelle de rang S nommé sous le grand nom d'Akatsuki s'emmerdaient royalement quand il n'y avait aucune mission à faire. Comme par exemple ce soir, un soir d'automne routinier où chaque personne s'occupait de leur mieux à leurs activités banales.

Kisame arrangeait l'aquarium qu'il venait d'acheter, Itachi se limait les oncles sur le divan vert que Zetsu avait ramené le mois passer. Hidan fabriquait une poupée vaudou qui ressemblait étrangement à Kakuzu qui lui fouilla dans les cracks du divan à la recherche d'une quelle qu'on-que pièce de monnaie égarée. Deidara et Sasori menaient une bataille sans merci pour celui qui faisait le plus beau chef-d'œuvre avec de la plate à modeler et pour finir Konan fesait des nouveaux piercings à pein et agrandissait les trous déjà présent.

Vint lors où Zetsu arriva par les mince espaces du plancher de bois franc.

-Tu n'es pas avec Tobi ? Demanda Pein à la plante verte.

-_Je l'ais perdu de vue,_**il va revenir.**

Soudain un boucan incroyable résonna dans la pièce.

-Bonjour ! Euh je veux dire, bonsoir ! Tobi à été un bon garçon, il a ramené des cadeaux pour touts ses amis !

Tout le monde le regardait et attendait la suite.

-Regarder ! Tobi sorti de son manteau un sac remplie de petit sac de couleurs différentes et alla jusqu'à la table pour déposer son cadeaux.

-Mais kessé ça ? Demanda Deidara qui s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux voir.

-Je sais pas, un homme m'a donné ce sac en échange de l'argent pour la mission alors je n'ais pas pu résister !

À l'entente du mot argent, Kakuzu se précipita vers Tobi.

-Quoi ? Tu es vraiment con à ce point là ? Donne moi ça ! L'homme masqué prenait cette histoire bien trop personnelle pour qui qu'on-que, il avait marché longtemps pour transporter sa prime et voilà d'un coup, cette idiot de Tobi flambait son dur labeur.

-Mais voyons Kakuzu, merde ! Tu es si avide, sois donc sympathique, c'est un cadeau putain ! S'écria Hidan.

-Il a fait une gaffe, soyons un peu indulgent, pardonne lui. S'imposa Konan.

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'il se rachète d'une autre manière, dit Pein.

-On s'en fou Kakuzette, rajouta Deidara sous le regard approbateur de Sasori.

Kakuzu ferma les yeux et respirait un bon coup avant de conclure, sous les demandes de ses coéquipiers ;

-D'accord mais à une condition, pour ne pas gaspiller l'argent qui à aider à acheter cette merde, ont va tous en prendre, suis-je clair ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-Bien.

-Tobi est content, dit-il tout enjoué en tapant dans ses mains.

Kakuzu déposa le paquet sur la table et examina le contenue, il y avait des petites pilules bleu et rose avec des signes qui ressemblait à une fraise et un diamant, il y avait aussi des pilules blanche marquer all star sur les deux côté. Trois petites fioles de poudre blanche et deux petites fioles avec un liquide transparent.

-Tobi, est-ce que le monsieur t'a dit qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme au sharingan.

-Il m'a dit de bien m'amuser, ce doit être très amusant pour le prix que j'ai donné pour ça.

Kakuzu serra les dents à cette penser, il lui avait donné deux-cents dollar.

-Moi je prends ça ! S'exclama Hidan en prenant la petite pilule bleu et il l'envala.

Ainsi de suite, tous pris ce qui lui tentait sans savoir quelle dose prendre et même sans savoir c'était quoi. Kisame pris la poudre, Itachi la pilule blanche, Tobi la fiole liquide, Kakuzu la pilule rose, Sasori pris la poudre, Deidara le liquide, Pein la poudre, konan la pilule bleu et Zetsu la pilule blanche.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Pis ? Ça fait quoi ? Questionna Hidan.

Kakuzu avait presque larme à l'œil couché sur le comptoir, pestant mentalement contre ce baka de face de citrouille.

-Aïe Kakuzu ! Pleur pas !

-Ta gueule Hidan.

-Kakuzuuuuu Yaou ! Il pleur Wow ! Pleur gnah… Dit Kisame.

-Je t'ordonne de ne pas pleuré, ordonna Pein.

-J'ai envie de faire un patin de Kakuzu qui pleur, ahahahahah ! S'inventa Sasori en tombant de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe merde ?!

-Eh bien je pense Hidan que ce qu'on a pris était de la drogue et ils ont pris la drogue qui agi plus vite que les autres mais en fait je ne sais pas quelle sorte, peut-être qu'ont auraient pas du mais moi je trouve ça quand même excitant, on va passer une agréable soirée tous ensemble, ça fait longtemps non ? Non mais je veux di…

-Ouahhh Ta gueule Itachi, tu m'étourdi, cria Deidara en tentant vainement de se lever du divan.

-Tobi est bizarre… Bang ! Il venait de tomber sur la table, la brisant par la même occasion. –Oups, ahahahah Tobi n'a rien senti.

-Ont se calme pas de panique, J'AI DIT PAS DE PANIQUE ! Cria Pein les bras en l'aire.

-**Mais voyons Pein, on est joyeux et gentil, **_on est peut-être trop gentil, _**tu te la ferme, on est jamais trop gentil,**_ tu sais, je t'aime bien tendre moitié, _**moi aussi je t'aime.**

**-**Vos gueules, Sasori vient m'aider, supplia Deidara pour l'aider à se lever.

-Vos gueules, Sasori vient m'aider, répéta Sasori sans bouger d'un seul poil.

Itachi regardait la scène en profondeur, Deidara était encore concentré pour essayer se lever droit, Tobi essayai de toucher quelque chose d'invisible dans les aires toujours couché, Pein essayait de faire des tours de magie avec ses piercings à konan qui le regardait avec un sourire béant, Zetsu montra à quelle point il aimait ses tendres moitiés avec des mots d'amour, Kisame chuchotait aux poissons et grâce au sharingan il pu voir –Ne vous en faite pas, ils sont fou, papa est là pour vous protégé. Et ce qui le surprit le plus dans cette soirée, c'était Kakuzu qui montrait ses plombages à Hidan qui lui, lui flattait le bras.

-Tu sais Hidan, parfois je suis méchant avec toi mais…

-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi, je te comprends, ne dit plus rien, ne dit plus rien Kakuzu.

La voix d'hidan était douce, Kakuzu en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant ça, l'immortel toucha le visage de son compagnion et enleva la larme qui menaçait de tomber puis il lui embrassa le front. Kakuzu sourit.

-Tu… Tu… Es mon meilleur ami !

-À moi aussi, puis ils se prient dans leurs bras en même temps.

-AAHHH ! Arrête ! Tout le monde se retourna vers Deidara. -Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoiiiii ?

-Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Répéta Sasori en fixant le plafond avec un air faussement désespéré.

-Konan se retourna –Qui a-t-il Deidei ? Deidara la regarde en pleurant –Le sol, je ne lui ais rien fait et il n'arrête pas de bouger huhuhu… Je ne peux plus me lever maintenant.

Mécontent, Pein frappa le plancher –Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de bouger ! ARRÊTE J'TE DIT !

Sur ce, la soirée continua, laissant les membres de l'akatsuki dans leurs trips.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--AHAHAHAHAH !! Pour mieux comprendre la fiole liquide c'est du GHB, pilule blanche SPEED, pilule rose et bleu EXTASIE et le fiole avec de la poudre KÉTAMINE.**_

**_Des commentaires ? :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'Akatsuki s'emmerde grave.

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Disclaimer : Pas la peine d'expliquer, vous le savez déjà qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

Résumer : Hidan trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'humour et de joie dans l'organisation criminelle.

**Mwa : Merci d'avoir apprécier le premier chapitre ! Super bien écris, bah je ne pense pas mais bon si toi tu as trouvé que oui, merci bien ! **

--

--

--

Ils étaient tous dans la grotte depuis déjà trois heures, concentré à inventé de nouvelles manière pour capturer le prochain bijuu.

Ça ne fesait que quelques mois qu'Hidan avait pris place au sein de l'organisation et pour lui qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas de plus exaspérant que de les voir tous bête et sérieux, surtout pour courir après une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer.

Alors il décida que pour détendre l'atmosphère, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne blague.

-Hey ! Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. –C'est l'histoire d'une girafe qui va dans un super marcher…

-Ah merde ! S'exclama Deidara.

-Ta gueule et écoute, bon, la girafe prend du lait et arrive au comptoir, le jeune emballeur lui dit ; Vous prenez un sac de plastique blanc ou un sac de papier brun ? La…

-Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ?! S'impatienta Kakuzu.

-MAIS TA GUEULE TOI AUSSI MERDE ! La girafe dit ; Aucun des deux, je suis en bicycle. Ahahah ! Elle est bonne hein ?

Personne ne répondit sauf muettement Itachi qui leva un sourcil.

Hidan soupira bruyamment puis il se recoucha sur le dos les yeux fermés, continuant de s'emmerder pour le reste de la journée.

**--**

**--**

**--Petite tranche de vie chez nos chère nukenin ! À la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Genre : Humour, parodie.

Disclaimer : Eh bien non, le manda Naruto n'est pas à moi.

Résumer : Que ce passe-t-il quand les membres de l'akatsuki sont au pouvoir et qu'ils ont des rôles spécial ?

Deidara, ministère des finances.

Kakuzu, ministère de la paix.

Sasori, ministère des loisirs.

Kisame, ministère de l'éducation.

Hidan, ministère de la santé.

Tobi, ministère de la sécurité.

Tout ça dans le même panier, le monde va-t-il s'en sortir ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…

**--**

C'était une journée des plus normal, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les enfants étaient à la garderie, les parents au travail, le soleil était bien placé dans le ciel et le vent soufflait. Tout était bien sauf que personne ne se doutait du brouahah dans les grosses tours à bureaux où nos chers et bien vaillant ministères travaillaient.

_Dring !_

-Ouais ?

-Kakuzu, j'ai dépensé des tonnes d'argents pour mes bombes, maintenant où je les fait éclater ?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu dépenses autant d'argent ?

-Ah mais j'ai pas fini, j'ai dépensé bien plus au casino.

Kakuzu soupira –N'importe où, je m'en fou.

-De ?

-Éclate tes bombes n'importe où je m'en fou.

-D'accord.

C'était une journée des plus normal, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les enfants étaient à la garderie, les parents au travail, le soleil était bien placé dans le ciel et le vent soufflait sauf qu'une bombe sorti de nul part, tua douze personne dans les rue du centre ville.

_Dring !_

-Quoi encore ?

-Ah Kakuzu, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Une bombe viens de faire douze mort et trente-six blesser, je sais plus quoi faire, aide-moi !

-Calme toi Tobi, et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ce n'est pas mon rôle, appelle Hidan au pire. Puis il raccrocha.

Quelque part dans un autre recoin de la ville, Hidan était dans une école primaire pour montrer et expliquer aux enfants le corps humain.

-Bon alors les tits n'enfant, voici un cœur dans toute sa splendeur ! Il prit un couteau et l'inséra dans sa peau, ensuite il s'ouvrit la cage thoracique et sorti son cœur.

-Ahhhh ! Quelques enfants vomissaient, d'autre courrait à l'extérieur ou se cachait. Les professeurs étaient scandaliser, ils ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

-Ah la la ! C'est comme ça quand on élève des enfants athées. Son portable sonna ;

-Allô ?

-Ah Hidan, je sais plus quoi faire, il vient d'y avoir un autre accident devant une école primaire, plusieurs enfants ont été frappé par des automobiles ! Aide-moi !

-Arff, je m'en fou, c'est pas mon domaine, appelle Kisame.

Il raccrocha.

Quelque part dans une autre tour à bureau, Kisame s'emmerdait intensément.

_Toc toc toc…_

-Entré !

L'homme entra.

-Itachi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

-Eh bien… À cause d'Hidan, plusieurs enfants sont mort écraser par des voitures sur l'autoroute.

-Ah génial ! Et le rapport avec moi dans tout ça ? C'est à Tobi qui faut parler.

_Dring ! _

-Une seconde Itachi, oui ?

-Ah Kisame, je sais plus quoi faire tout le monde crève ! Aide-moi !

-Euh… Ok. Il raccrocha. –Je vais faire des appels, merci Itachi.

-De rien.

_Dring ! _

-Ouais quoi ?

-Sasori ? J'ai besoin de toi pour détraumatiser des enfants dans une école.

-Je hais travailler avec des enfants et puis je n'ais pas assez d'argent pour le faire, ça me fait chier alors appelle Deidara pour me financer. Il lui raccrocha la ligne au nez.

Kisame, un peu énerver, appela alors Deidara.

-Yo !

-Deidara j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu verses de l'argent à des parents qui vient de perdre leurs enfants à cause d'hidan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, pour que les parents fermes leurs gueules sur l'affaire, donne leur de l'argent, c'est simple non ?

-Nah, j'ai pas envie.

-Tu fais chier ! Puis il raccrocha, exaspéré il appela donc Kakuzu.

_Dring !_

-Ouin ?

-Arrange une petite cérémonie de paix pour les parents qui vient de perdre leurs enfants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qui ferme leurs gueules.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le ministère de la paix ?

-Hum ?

-De me foutre la paix ! Il raccrocha à son tour.

Kisame était sur le bord d'éclater alors il alla se faire couler un bon bain chaud. C'est ce qu'on appelle se la couler douce !

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--J'adore l'Akatsuki ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic d'eux, alors est-ce que je fais une suite pour ça ? Moi personnellement je pense que oui.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Les rêves bizarres de Kisame envers son coéquipier Itachi ou les rêves devenus réalité.

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Disclaimer : Mishinotomomo, je ne sais pas son nom mais les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : Humour, YAOI

Résumer : Cette nuit Kisame à fait un étrange rêve.

Note : On va dire que Kisame et Itachi ont la même chambre pour des raisons professionnelles.

--

--

--

Kisame se réveilla en sursaut, des goutes de sueurs coulaient abondamment sur son front et surtout le plus pire dans tout ça, il était bander comme un cheval.

Il venait de faire un rêve érotique. Ce n'est rien me direz vous, c'est tout à fait normal, tout le monde en fait ! Mais son rêve érotique avait quelque chose de plus spécial encore, plus perturbant, la personne qui partageait son rêve n'était nul autre que son compagnon et coéquipier Itachi qui de plus est un homme.

Kisame regardait à droite, là où Itachi dormait paisiblement. Il était extrêmement troublé, surtout que maintenant, allumer comme il est, il voulait plus. Qu'importe si Itachi était un ami et un homme, il le voulait là et maintenant.

Alors il se leva sans faire de bruit et s'approcha du visage d'Itachi, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre, il s'avait bien que son ami ne voudrait pas de lui.

Il décida de mettre sa raison et ses sentiments de côté seulement pour quelques minutes, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il s'approcha encore plus du visage, jusqu'à même sentir le souffle chaud d'Itachi sur son nez et ses lèvres, il bouillonnait intérieurement et aussi extérieurement comme le démontrait un certaine parti de son anatomie.

Il pencha sa tête à gauche et à droite, il avançait et se reculait, tout ça pendant plus de cinq minutes. D'un coup Itachi ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où Kisame arrivait pour mettre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux hommes ne réagissaient pas, ils fesaient juste se regarder.

-Excuse-moi Itachi. Alors que l'homme requin se retourna pour rejoindre son lit Itachi le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans son lit.

-Pourquoi ?

Kisame ne sut quoi répondre, laissant seulement sa bouche entre-ouverte. Sans crier gare, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres et c'est comme ça que la nuit torride entre Kisame et Itachi commença.

Le lendemain matin.

L'homme bleu n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pensant encore et toujours à ce qu'il venait de faire, cette nuit avait été fabuleuse, question sexe seulement, bien sûr, il n'éprouva pas un seul onze d'amour pour son confrère, cette nuit était juste une pulsion.

Il entendit Itachi bouger et se lever, il avait vraiment peur de ça réaction.

-Kisame... Le dit « Kisame » se retourna vers la provenance de la voix.

-Oui ?

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, ne te fait aucune allusion sur ce que je vais te dire d'accord ? J'ai rêvé que toi et moi nous avons fait l'amour.

-A-ah ?

-Ça me parait tellement réel en y repensant, sinon ne te fait pas d'idée hein ?

-Non non…

_Fiouuuuu !! _

**--**

**--C'est presque cute hein ?! J'espère que vous aimez mes petits drabbles ! À dans un autre chapitre ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Question fondamental ou les stupidités qui sort tout droit du cerveau de l'auteur.

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Genre : Humour noir rouge jaune vert

Disclaimer : Et non, rien n'est à moi.

--Résumer : Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant innocent pourrait demander aux membres de l'akatsuki.

--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame se tournait les pouces assis sur une chaise à attendre qu'Itachi aille fini ses besoins. Une jolie jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les environs de huit ans arriva.

-Monsieur ?

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi as-tu la peau bleue ?

-Arff… ITACHI !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi se promenait tranquillement dans la forêt sur un chemin de terre. Perdu dans ses pensé, il n'avait pas remarqué les bruits de pas derrière lui.

-Ah désoler mademoiselle !

Le grand brun se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la petite voie, il fut étonner de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux brun le regarder de toute sa hauteur.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Vous avez une voie grave madame ! Itachi haussa un sourcil mais sans plus, après tout, c'était une enfant sans importance, qu'elle le prenne pour un clown ça ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. –Vous savez par quel chemin passer pour aller au village des milles arc-en-ciel enchanté ?

-Tout droit.

-Merci ! Et la petite fille courut vers le chemin approprié.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu parti en direction d'un quelconque marché noir en attendant qu'hidan finisse son rituel à la con. En trainant des pieds sans perdre trop de temps il arriva à la destination, c'était dans un petit village déjà ravagé par la guerre, où les dealers et les vagabonds rôdaient dans les rues maintenant rendu insalubre.

-Vous n'auriez pas une pièce de trop monsieur ?

L'homme au cinq cœurs regardait le jeune garçon sans la moindre trace de réaction sur son visage.

-Non.

-Êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui.

Un autre enfant arriva et se plaça devant Kakuzu.

-Dites, comment faite-vous pour avoir une peau si foncé avec autant de tissu sur le visage ?

-Trouve-la tout seul ta réponse, moi je n'ais pas le temps de répondre à vos conneries. Il continua son chemin et rit quand il entendit un des deux garçons dire « Pas vraiment sympa le vieux monsieur »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zetsu surveillait les alentours pendant la transfusion du bijuu pour une éventuelle intrusion ennemie. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'une petite fille arriva dans ça direction avec un panier de fleur. Elle s'approcha mais pas trop près, comme si elle avait peur.

-Je vous regarde depuis un certain temps déjà et j'ai une question à vous posez. Elle regardait par terre et semblait rougir. –Votre mère est… Une plante ?

**-Et toi, ta mère ne te surveille pas ? **_C'est vrai, une petite fille comme toi dans une forêt remplie de méchant devrait être accompagné. _

-Attendez, vous êtes quoi ? Heyy !!

Zetsu en avait assez alors il disparut dans la terre, laissant la jeune fille à son propre sort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ouais… C****'est pas la meilleure histoire mais je l'aime bien pareil. À bientôt !! **


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Les dessous de l'akatsuki.

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : Humour

-=-=-=-=-=-

Nous le savons tous, les Akatsunéins sont de grands psychopathes assoiffé de sang, d'argent et de pouvoir. Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ? Sont-ils aussi brutal et insensible qu'il n'y paraisse ? Voyons voir les dessous des futurs grands maitre du monde.

Quelque part dans un quel qu'on-que repaire bien caché dans le fin fond des bois, des gens pas très sain d'esprit s'installaient bien confortablement pour commencer leur soirée pyjama.

-Hey ! Y sont où les chips ? Demanda Itachi dans la cuisine.

-Shhuuutttt !! Le film commence !

-Quel est le film que vous avez choisit ?

-Ont avait deux choix, soit Natural born killers ou P.S je t'aime, Hidan a choisit P.S je t'aime.

-Cool !

-Ouais shuutttt ! S'imposa Pein.

Tout le monde se tut et le film commença.

_-Mais… Pourquoi es-tu parti la dernière fois ? _

_-Je… Je… C'est dur à expliquer mais… Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je t'aime. _

-C'est quand ils vont faire l'amour ?

-Ta gueule Sasori !

_-Je dois partir… Encore… Et pour un très long moment._

_-__POURQUOI TU DIS QUE TU M'AIME ALORS QUE TU REPARS ?! JE NE SUIS DONC RIEN POUR TOI ? _

-C'est surement pour une connerie d'argent, c'est con l'argent quand ça se mêle à l'amour, pourquoi tu te colle contre moi Hidan ?

-C'est que… Kakuzu…C'est trop triste, il ne reste pas aves elle !

-SSShhhhuuutttt !!

_-Je reviendrais, je te le promets. Tiens, garde se collier en gage de retour._

_-Le… Le collier à ta mère ? Tu… Huhuhuhu hu huuu… Tu ferais ça pour moi ?! _

_-Je ferais tout pour toi._

-OHHHH ! S'exclama tout ensemble les membres de l'Akatsuki.

-Il l'aime pour de vrai ! Pleurnicha Deidara.

-Oui. Dit Kisame.

_-Je t'attendrais… Quoi qu'il m'en coute ! _

_-Je penserais à toi tout les jours ma chérie. _

-Il a dit ma chérie !

-Mais tais-toi bon sang !

_-Il me reste quelque chose d'important à te dire… C'e… _

-AAAhhhhhhhh ! Cria tout le monde. –TOBI PUTAIN !

-Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

-Oups… Tobi a accroché le fil de la télévision.

-ONT VA TE TUER !

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Ah mais c'est qu'ils sont beaux ! **

**Je n'ais pas vue ce film alors j'ai vraiment écris n'importe quoi mais c'est pas grave. Vous avez aimé ? Une tite review ne coûte rien, si si je vous le dit ! **

**À la prochaine ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Les soirées de l'Akatsuki.

Titre de ce drabble : Mais que fais-tu Hidan ?

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : Et non, toujours pas à moi et une chance !

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hidan se réveilla en sursaut. À l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur atroce lui poignardait la tête. Mais où était-il ?

Il fit voyager son regard un peu partout alentour de lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était coucher sur des sacs de poubelles en plein milieux de l'après midi, il y avait même des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents qui jouaient non loin de lui.

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Son visage de crispa sous la douleur que lui infligeait sa tête et c'est en jurant dans sa barbe qu'il se leva enfin.

Le soleil intense de midi l'aveuglait, il faisait tellement chaud. Dans quel village était-il ?

Plein de question mais pas de réponse. _Merde, merde, merde !! _

Soudain plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, des murmures et des sons incompréhensibles entouraient Hidan qui lui, ne savait pas trop comment interprété la chose. Que lui voulaient-ils ces stupides humains de la chaine alimentaire ?

Après un moment où les « Oh mon dieu ! » et les « Ne regarde pas ! » lui tapaient vraiment sur ses nerfs, Hidan se retourna pour crier.

« - QUOI ?

-AAhhhhhhh !!! Les cris se firent plus fort encore. Hidan en avait assez, même s'il n'avait plus son arme, il pouvait encore se battre à main nue, surtout avec de simples et médiocres villageois.

-Qui veut mourir en premier ? Hein ?

-AAAhhhhh !!

Hidan fronça les sourcils, pourquoi regarde t-ils tous le bas de son corps en criant ? Les yeux remplies de dégout et d'horreur des sept personnes devant lui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Alors tranquillement, il baissa la tête.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!! »

Les villageois retenait leurs souffle, c'était maintenant le cris de Hidan qui remarqua avec peur et stupéfaction son entre jambe mutiler et sa nudité. Ses lèvres commençaient à trembler puis ce fut tout son corps. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est impossible, IMPOSSIBLE ! Réveille-toi Hidan ! Vite ! _

Il ferma ses yeux un instant avant de les ouvrirent, une sueur froide le transperça. Il était toujours là, debout devant touts ces gens qui continuaient de le regarder comme une bête de foire.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, même pas le petit doigt. Il était fixé au sol, comme un gros arbre. Plus le temps passait, plus il y avait de monde, les « Ho ! » et les « Ah ! » se multipliaient à une vitesse fulgurante.

Et voilà, il en était sûr, il était devenu fou, un vrai fou.

« -Ah ah ah ah ! »

Et puis cette voix…

« -Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

D'où vient-elle ?

Sa vue s'embrouilla puis pouf ! Il était dans une grotte, la cachette de l'Akatsuki. Son cœur battait toujours aussi intensément et les rires repris de plus belle.

« -Alors Hidan, il est bien le genjutsu de Itachi ?

_Genjutsu… Genjutsu… Genjutsu… _-Genjutsu ? Hidan venait de comprendre.

-Ah ah ah ! Le rire de Hidan remplie la pièce sous les regards étonnés de ses partenaires. –Oh oh merci les gars ! Ce n'était qu'un genjutsu ! Oh oh putain, dieu sois loué !

Tous se regardèrent, essayant de comprendre le comportement soudain de l'immortel.

-De… D-de rien… H-hidan…

**--**

**-- Héhé… J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, salut tout le monde ! **


End file.
